UN VIAJE INESPERADO
by SayayinPrincessMarie
Summary: La curiosidad de Trunks le llevo a viajar al pasado, una época donde su padre y madre no se llevan también que digamos y él decide ayudar para que ese amor se lleve acabo y el nazca lo más pronto posible, pero todo sale mal ya que quieren descubrir quien es él y porque se parece mucho al chico que vino del futuro a darles ese aviso de los androides, ¿Acaso tienen relación alguna?
1. TRUNKS DESAPARECE

Gente bonita le traigo un nuevo fic lleno de amor jaja xD bueno la cosa es que yo aún no acabo el otro fic porque no se en que más inspirarme jaja asi que bueno me sentí aburrida y empecé a escribir y sin darme cuenta salió este hermoso fic xD

Una hermosa mañana en Corporación Capsula, Trunks estaba como siempre entrenando al igual que su padre ya que él quería ser más fuerte que su amigo Gohan, al terminar el entrenamiento decidió ir a tomar un jugo pero en el camino encontró en una mesita un estuche con capsulas…

"Seguramente deben ser de mi mamá, pero que descuidada".-Se decía a si mismo el pequeño.

"Que es lo que tienes en las manos mocoso".-Pregunto Vegeta

"Pues unas capsulas".-Dijo el peli lila viendo más detenidamente cada capsula

"Y si son de tú mamá, por qué las tienes tú".-Exclamo Vegeta quitándole el estuche

"Ahí papá, no seas malo déjame ver que contiene cada una".-Dijo con un pucherito

"NO Y MEJOR ANDA A BANIARTE".- Dijo más enojado aún por lo descuidada que ha sido su esposa, al dejar sus inventos a las manos de Trunks

"Está bien".-Dicho esto se fue a su cuarto a bañarse y cuando salió, el todavía quería saber que contenía esas capsulas ya que parecían estar nuevas..

"-Devió haber construido algo nuevo, será una máquina para que salga helado de la nada o será nuevos juguetes para mi o algo para mi papá-"-Se cuestionaba Trunks

"Mejor lo averiguo por mi mismo".-Dicho esto salió de su cuarto en busca de las capsulas…

…

"Estoy más que seguro que mi papá dejo aquí las capsulas".-Dijo buscando en un cajón donde Vegeta sabía guardar sus libros que le regalaba Gohan cuando el dejaba entrar en la capsula de gravedad…

"Lo sabía aquí está.!".-Gritaba emocionado Trunks por su hallazgo

"Que haces aquí mocoso no te dije que te fueras a bañar".-Pregunto Vegeta un poco "calmado".

"Pues ya me bañe y… quería ver si me prestabas un libro para leer".-Decía Trunks cogiendo un libro al a puro y cerrando ese cajón para salir.

"Como sea pero me lo devuelve y primeramente debes avisarme y no coger las cosas sin pedir permiso".-Dijo Vegeta viendo como su hijo se iba corriendo al apuro…

"-Este mocoso está más loco que su madre-".-Pensaba Vegeta con una gota de sudor en su frente

"-Pero este mocoso como sabía que yo guarda ahí libros-".-Pensó después de acordarse de que solo él sabe que le gusta leer..

"TRUNKS OUJI BRIEFS ME LAS VAS A PAGAR".-Grito desde su cuarto para que se escuchara muy bien por toda la casa

"Pero querido Vegeta que le hiso mi nieto que solo es un Ángel".- Decía la mamá de Bulma asomándose por detrás y asiéndole asustar a Vegeta

"No es de su incumbencia".- Decía Vegeta con una vena pronunciada en la frente

"Ahí querido pero…".-No pudo terminar ya que Vegeta se metió al baño ya que no quería hablar con su "amada" suegra

"-Más luego me dices la verdad mocoso-".-Pensaba Vegeta adentro de la ducha..

…

"De la que me salve".-Decía Trunks dirigiéndose a las montañas para ver las capsulas…

"Primero veo que tiene esta".-Dijo aplastando una que tenía el número 45

Después de que el humo se dispersó pudo ver una máquina de 2 metros de altura en forma de huevo y de color amarilla…

"Eh?, ¿Qué es?".-Decía viendo de arriba abajo la misteriosa máquina

Después de pensarlo mucho decidió entrar y aplastar varios botones a la vez…

"Soy un viajero intergaláctico y…".-Se calló porque se dio cuenta que la máquina se prendió y escucho una voz que decía año 765…

"Pero que…".- Y sin pensarlo el se encontraba en un lugar que parecía desierto y solo sentía unos Ki no tan lejos de él…

….

Mientras tanto en la corporación…

"El mocoso desapareció"-Dijo un pálido Vegeta al sentir claramente como el Ki de su hijo desapareció de toda la faz del Planeta


	2. ¿PAPÁ? ¿MAMÁ?

Chicuelas y Chicuelos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este Fic que no sé si les gustó pero bueno empecemos….

"Pero donde rayos me encuentro".-Se preguntaba Trunks al ver solo un desierto

"Quien eres".-Pregunto un niño no más de 7 años

"Gohan".-Dice algo incrédulo Trunks al ver a ese niño atrás de él y también ve llegar a otros chicos donde se encontraba él

"Quien es tu amigo Gohan".-Pregunta Krilin al ver a Trunks

"No sé, apenas lo conozco"

"Su cabello es morado, no será un extraterrestre que viene con Freezer".-Dice Yamcha al ver a Trunks

"Freezer, quien es".-Pregunta incrédulo Trunks

"¿Cómo?,¿No lo conoces?".-Pregunto Ten sorprendido

"Como lo va a conocer, solo debe ser un niño que se perdió y ya".-Dice Bulma como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo

"¿Mamá?".-Pregunto Trunks

"Como te atreves a decirme mamá, yo soy una jovencita que solo quiere disfrutar de la vida".-Dice Bulma cruzando sus brazos

"Como digas".-Se escuchó decir a Vegeta que se encontraba de espaldas de todo el grupo.

"¿Papá?".-Dijo más temeroso el peli lila

"ACABAS DE DECIR PAPÁ A VEGETA".-Grito Krilin un "poco" asombrado

"No… que crees yo no es…".-"-Piensa algo rápido, parece que no me conocen asi que que les digo-".-Pensaba un temeroso Trunks al darse cuenta que ninguno de ellos lo conocía y mejor dicho nadie sabía que existía…

"Tienes mucho que explicar niño, así que habla".-Decía el gruñon de Picoro

"Yo no tengo nada que decir".-Decía Trunks ya un poco conciente de lo que debía hacer

"ES FREEZER…!".-Grito Krilin desesperado al ver como la nave de él llegaba

"Niño será mejor que te escondas".-Dijo Yamcha asustado

"Pero para que me voy a esconder".-Pregunto incrédulo

"No quieres morir a manos de Freezer verdad".-Pregunto Ten con una gota de sudor en su frente por el miedo de ver como llegaba un ser maligno al planeta

"Vamos rápido a ver".-Dijo Picoro

"Pero no podemos ir volando porque se dará cuenta que estamos aquí y mandará a sus tropas".-Dijo Vegeta sosteniendo el brazo de Krilin que ya se iba volando

"Entonces como quieres que vayamos pa… digo señor Vegeta".-Pregunto algo furioso Trunks

"No vez que tenemos pies".-Dicho esto se fue corriendo a ver lo que pasaba

"Pero espera Vegeta no solo está Freezer hay alguien más ahí".-Dijo Krilin al sentir otro Ki más poderoso que el de Freezer

"Sigamoslo".-Dijo Bulma algo preocupada de que solo se haya ido el pobre de Vegeta

"Nosotros vamos a caminando que dices Bulma".-Dice Yamcha mirándola a los ojos..

"VEGETA NO ME DEJES, NO TE ACUERDAS QUIEN TE DA HOSPEDAJE".-Fue gritando Bulma a todo pulmón mientras ella lo seguía y dejaba a un Yamcha con la boca abierta…

"MAMÁ…! PAPÁ…! ESPERENME".-Dijo Trunks olvidándose que había más gente con él.

"Es mi imaginación o él niño acaba de decir Papá a Vegeta y Mamá a Bulma".-Dijo Krilin un poco atónito de lo que escucho del niño

"-Este niño me tiene que dar muchas explicaciones-".-Pensaba el gruñon de Picoro

"Pero que le pasa a ese mocoso como se le ocurre decir Mamá a Bulma y Papá a Vegeta, si Bulma tiene un hijo sería conmigo".-Dice Yamcha enojado y decido a seguir a la alborotada "familia"

"Ya nada, mejor vamos con ellos".-Dice Gohan también empezando a correr.

"Oye Picoro alguna idea del por qué le dijo Papá a Vegeta".-Preguntó Ten a Picoro mientras corrían

"Mejor le preguntamos a Kamisama".-Dijo Picoro…

...

Mientras tanto Trunks se daba cuenta que metió la pata al decirles papá y mamá a Bulma y Vegeta

"-Ya nada ahí les explico que se parecen a mis papás biológicos.-".-Pensaba Trunks y por estar concentrado en su mente no se dio cuenta que chocó contra su papá del pasado

"Mira por donde caminas".-Dice Vegeta empujándole.

"Perdón…".-Dijo un cabizbajo Trunks

"Pero que gruñón que eres Vegeta, solo es un niño".-Decía Bulma abrazando a Trunks

"Es solo un insecto como tus amigos".-Dijo Vegeta ya que sabía que con eso la hacía enojar y a él eso le gustaba

"Pero como te atreves".-Dijo Bulma cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada para otro lado

"-Se aman o se odian, decídanse-".-Pensaba Trunks viendo a cada uno.

"Que tanto me miras".-Dijo Vegeta viendo a Trunks desde el rabillo de su ojo

"NADA".-Dijo algo enojado por la actitud fría que ha sabido tener su padre

"HMP"

"HMP".-Respondió Trunks

"Soy muy idénticos".-Dijo Bulma para sí misma

"Que dijiste Bulma".-pregunto Krilin que se asomó de la nada

"Hay Krilin no me asustes así".-Dijo Bulma poniendo una mano en su pecho y respirando profundo

"Sabemos que Krilin es feo mamá pero no es para tanto".-Dice Trunks empezando a reírse

"Ya te dije que no soy vieja".-Dijo Bulma enojada

"Explicanos por….".-No terminó de hablar Yamcha porque a lo lejos sintió un Ki incrementarse

"Es mi papá, asi era su Ki cuando estuvimos en Namekusei".-Decía emocionado Gohan

"Pues no es tan fuerte que digamos".-Dijo Trunks al sentir el Ki del que todos pensaban que era Goku

"Como te atreves a decir que Goku no es fuerte acaso conoces alguien más fuerte que el".-Dijo Yamcha

"Pues claro, mi Papá es muy fuerte".- Dice con mucho orgullo

"Pero si tu papá es un simple terrícola".-Responde Yamcha

"NO, no es así mi papá es…".-Se quedo callado porque no sabía que decir

"Ya vez ni mentir puedes".-Dice Yamcha cruzando sus brazos

"Será mejor que te calles Yamcha, aunque no lo creas o mjeor dicho aunque nadie lo crea el mocoso parece tener sangre sayayin".-Dijo Picoro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Pero por qué lo dices".-Dijo Bulma

"Más después lo sabrán hasta con hechos…".-Dicho esto todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo

…

Después de 5 minutos sintieron como el Ki de Freezer desapareció y todos decidieron ir allá volando

"Niño no quieres que te amarque".-pregunto Ten

"No yo sí puedo volar".-Dijo Trunks y se fue volando más rápido que los demás y dejando a todos sorprendidos…

Al llegar al lugar de los hechos vieron a un chico al igual que Trunks solo que este tenía más edad…

"POR QUÉ SE PARECE A MÍ".-Pregunto alterado Trunks…


	3. PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA

Osea se que me demoré muchisisi….simo, pero podrán perdonarme, vale?

Jaja empecemos.!

Cap Anterior:

"POR QUÉ SE PARECE A MÍ".-Pregunto alterado Trunks

…

Nadie entendía que pasaba, todo era más extraño, especialmente para Trunks cuando vio que ese joven era idéntico a él, pero las cosas seguían peor en el presente, especialmente para Bulma…

"Per….ro a don…de pudo ir…".-Decía una desconsolada Bulma.

"Mi Trunks…".-Decía una señora Briefs con su típico pañuelo.

"Pero es tu culpa Vegeta, tú estabas entrenando con él, debiste cuidarlo".-Dijo a un Vegeta que estaba sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos.-"Tu estabas con él, ¿eh? ¿EH?".-Gritaba una Bulma desesperada…

"-Pero cómo desapareció… Fue solo en un… segundo, claro ya sé que paso-".-Pensaba Vegeta que se dirigía corriendo a su cuarto.

"Vegeta, VEGETA".-Gritaba Bulma que estaba atrás de él, corriendo como desesperada.

"Lo sabía".-Dijo viendo su cajón de libros.

"¿De qué habla querido yerno?".-Preguntó el papá de Bulma que también ha estado siguiendo a su hija y a Vegeta.

"En la mañana el mocoso encontró unas capsulas que la IRRESPONSABLE de su madre dejó ahí tiradas".-Dijo cruzado de brazos.

"A mí no me eches la culpa".-Decía Bulma también cruzando sus brazos.

"Más después pelean, ahora si siga querido".-Dijo la Sra. Briefs.

"Pues como decía, esas capsulas las encontró el mocoso y yo le quite, pero después lo encontró aquí en el cuarto sacando un disque libro según el, cuando en realidad estaba sacando las capsulas y le hiba a seguir preguntando como es que el sabe que tengo ahí libros pero tu querida madre ya no me dejo hacerlo"

"Hija, ¿cuáles eran los nuevos experimentos?".-Preguntó algo pálido el Sr. Briefs

"Pues un nuevo auto, una capsula de gravedad más grande, un teléfono inteligente y…".-Paró ya que pensó que capaz que su hijo uso la nueva máquina de tiempo.

"Y…".-Dijo Vegeta desperado.-"Por Kamisama sigue".-Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

"La capsula de la máquina de tiempo estaba ahí".-Dijo sin más preámbulos y sintiendo que ya se desvanecía…

"Hija…. HIJA".-Dijo la Sra. Briefs intentando despertar a su hija.

"Eso quiere decir que el mocoso está en quien sabe que tiempo".-Dijo algo pálido Vegeta a su suegro.

"Pero no hay problema en ver en qué tiempo está".-Dijo prendiendo su tabaco.

"¿Qué quiere decir?".-Respondió sorprendido

"Hay un chip en la máquina, lo conecté a mi computadora sin que Bulma se diera cuenta ya que ella no quería que haga eso, según ella, eso no sería necesario, pero igual lo hice.".-Dijo recordando todo lo que paso.

"Y eso que tiene que ver con Trunks".-Dijo malhumorado

"Pues creo que puedo ver en qué año está ahorita Trunks y así con el estereotipo que tengo de la primera máquina que hicimos, podemos ir por mi nieto y regresar sin problemas.".-Comentó en papá de Bulma.

"Usted se queda con Bulma cuidándola, yo voy con su esposo a ver eso de la máquina".-Dio esa orden y salió del cuarto llevándose a su suegro al laboratorio

…

Mientras tanto en el año 765

"Hola, Goku llegará dentro de 3 horas, si quieren pueden acompañarme".-Dijo el chico parecido a Trunks

"Oye niño, acaso es tu hermano".-Preguntó Krilin algo asombrado

"N….No".-Respondió asombrado

"Y por qué se parece a ti".-Preguntó Yamcha

"No sé".-Fue lo único que pudo responder.

"Como que no sabes".-Dijo Yamcha

"Ya tranquilo Yam, no lo molestes, no vez que el también está asombrado.".-Dijo Bulma señalando con el dedo a Trunks que seguía algo pálido

"Mejor será que lo sigamos".-Dicho esto Gohan, salió volando atrás del desconocido.

"-Algo me había comentado Gohan que hace mucho tiempo un chico igual a mi vino para hablar con su papá, y después llegaron los androides, pero me dijo que yo era bebé, así que si no me equivoco, lo que me dijo Gohan era verdad-".-Pensaba Trunks que estaba volando alado de Piccoro.

"-Tienes que responder muchas preguntas niño, al igual que kamisama-".-Pensaba viendo hacia arriba pues sabía que Kamisama sabe algo del niño extraño.

"Bulma, te diste cuenta que ese niño tiene esa mirada fea de Vegeta".-Decía casi en susurro a Bulma, pues la llevaba cargando.

"Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad y si no te diste cuenta ese carácter es muy fuerte y solo es un niño".-Dijo a Yamcha mientras veía a Vegeta.

…

"Hola, Goku llegará dentro de tres horas, así que esperemos".-Decía el joven idéntico a Trunks mientras sacaba una capsula y salía de ella una mini nevera.

"Oye tú conoces a mi papá".-Preguntó un Gohan algo ilusionado.

"No exactamente. Pero me han contado muchas cosas de él".-Dice mientras bebe un refresco.

"¿Sabes?, no recuerdo que mi empresa creara eso, ¿eres el hijo de algún empleado?".-Preguntó Bulma

"Eh..! No!".-Dijo esto mientras en sus cachetes se notaba un rojo no tan fuerte

"Pero no puede ser que trabajes ahí, no te he visto".-Dice algo asombrada.

"Mejor dime, como es que te pareces mucho al niño de allá".-Dijo Yamcha señalando a Trunks.

"-Soy…yo?! ¿Pero cómo?-".-Mientras se acercaba a Trunks

"Podemos hablar".-Preguntó mientras que Trunks solo movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación.

"Vamos".-Dicho esto le llevo a un ligar más alejado de donde estaban todos, mientras que los demás se quedaron atónitos por lo que pasaba.

"Trunks.. ¿qué haces aquí?".-Dijo el muchacho más grande.

"PERO COMO..?!".-Dijo mientras sus ojos estaban más abiertos que un plato.

….

En la corporación se pudo notar como un Vegeta desperado estaba ahí ayudando a su suegro para dar con el paradero de Trunks…

"Ya.!".-Dijo emocionado el Sr. Briefs.

"¿YA?".-Dijo algo incrédulo Vegeta.

"Sí".-Respondió

"¿Y?".-Volvió a cuestionar Vegeta.

"¿Y qué?".-Dice el sr. Briefs sin entender de qué habla.

"Dígame que descubrió".-Respondió Vegeta más enojado de lo normal, pues que el mocoso despareciera de la nada, si le tenía bien preocupado.

"Ah… eso, bueno pues al parecer mi nieto viajó unos 10 años atrás.".-Respondió

"10 Años, o sea que está en el año..".-Dijo mientras pensaba Vegeta

"En el año 765, y si mal no me equivoco ustedes aún no se llevaban bien".-Dijo el Sr. Briefs pensando.

"A qué se refiere".-Preguntó incrédulo.

"A que tú y mi hija no se podía no ver".-Respondió

"Y eso que tiene que ver"

"Que pues en esa época mi hija tampoco estaba muy asociada con la empresa y no creo que le pueda ayudar a Trunks".-Dice mientras acariciaba a su gato.

"Y si estoy en lo correcto, mi hijo del futuro nos vino a avisar de los androides".-Dijo algo preocupado, pues el poder del Trunks era grande pero él no sabía si era lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a los androides.

"Exacto, y tú tampoco le vas a ayudar, pues ahí en ese tiempo eras más testarudo y necio".-Dice el Sr. Briefs

Ese comentario hiso que Vegeta se sonrojara de vergüenza, pues él sabe muy bien que su suegro está en lo correcto y que ahora lo mejor era hacer esos arreglos al estereotipo de la máquina y dirigirse para esa época lo más pronto posible.

Se que demoré un montón, pero ahora lo que les digo es GRACIAS a todos mis lectores, vi sus comentarios y fueron muy sinceros y amables… LOS AMO Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


End file.
